The Midwinter Marriages
by Norrsken
Summary: Sequel to Hazards Of Friendship 20. Alexander and Hephaestion celebrate their early Midwinter Marriages in this AR story.


Hello all,

This was my Special Christmas Edition of Hazards Of Friendship. Due to computer troubles I was unable to submit it here for Christmas 2007. Since it comes right after my newly submitted Hazards Of Friendship chapters I choose to submit it here now. You might consider it as a Springtime Special.

When we left Alexander and Hephaestion in chapter 20 they had just decided to marry the General Theodorus' twin daughters, the Ladies Asteria and Rhodia. Their most unexpected proposal has been well received, and now the marriages are at hand.

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading.

Wishing you all a Lovely Springtime,

/ NorthernLight

**TEMPLATE:**

Title: FIC: The Midwinter Marriages ( 1 / 1 )  
Author: NorthernLight  
Email address:  
Category: Love / Friendship / Adventure story. Alternate History.  
Pairing: Alexander & Hephaestion  
Date: December 2007.  
Feedback: Yes, all kinds, on or off list, as you please.  
Archive: Yes, if you like, but please tell me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. This is for entertainment only. Not for gain - my work is for my deep interest in Alexander and Hephaestion, their time and adventures.  
Rating: R  
Beta: Denise. Many thanks for interesting discussions and suggestions, and also for helping me to improve on language and formatting. You truly make my stories a far better read.

Summary: Queen Olympias always wanted Alexander to make an early marriage. In this AR she is successful.

History note: The General Theodorus is a real person. He must have been a close friend of King Philip, since he is mentioned to have carried out some important missions of diplomacy and negotiations for him. His wife Amira and his twin daughters are my very own OMCs.

I don't know much about the nuptial arrangements of Ancient Greece, so I use the old time Yuletide arrangements as a setting for the Midwinter Marriages. You might recognize some things from my 2006 Christmas Special The Midwinter Miracle. :)

Warnings: This is AR, very close to but not real history. Queen Olympias' surprise of course never happened in real history, ( even if she sure would have liked it to! )

Dedications: Dear Fiona, I hope you don't mind me borrowing parts of the title from your lovely story The Midsummer Marriages. I and my Muses liked your story so much, that we wanted our own AR version of Alexander and Hephaestion marrying two sisters.

**The Midwinter Marriages**

****

The Keep at the Second Hill, 335 BC

**A Dream From A Happy Childhood**

_/ Once more he was a boy of ten, without any cares or responsibilities, except for his parents and dear little sister. He was sitting in the soft green grass of the garden of the Keep with Alexander at his side. Master Leonidas had some long lasting diplomatic duties, so the young Prince had been allowed to continue his studies together with his friend at the Keep of Amyntor. Master Lernias did his very best to make their lessons interesting and edifying._

__

This day they were in the garden, studying flowers and herbs. Master Lernias showed them chamomile, wormwood, yarrow, rosemary and sage, and told them how to prepare them with food and for medical purposes.

They were interrupted by a happy, tinkling voice.

"Phai! Alexander!"

Little Baby Helen had grown up to a sweet little girl with long auburn hair and shimmering hazel eyes. Now she was three years old and she brought two playmates with her. The little girls were dressed in red gowns, and they came running towards the busy school boys. Hephaestion was greatly surprised when he realized that they looked like complete copies of each other. They shared the same dark brown hair, plaited in the same single braids hanging down their small backs. Their eyes had the very same warming hazel colour.

"Who are you, my small friends?, " he asked them with great curiosity. " Are you really two, or am I seeing you in double?"

"Of course we are two! We are TWINS! I am Asteria and my sister is Rhodia, " one of the little girls adamantly stated, as she took a step towards him. " What are you two doing with this very old man?"

"He is telling us about all these herbs and how to prepare them for food and medicine. "

"May we listen, too? " the other girl asked. "We just love flowers. "

"Yes, of course. Just sit down here in the grass with us. "

They all sat down in a semi circle around Master Lernias. Hephaestion's cats Achilles and Antigona joined them, together with their small kittens. Alexander's dogs Sirius and Procyon came, too, but they soon tired of the lesson and ran away, searching for birds in some bushes. Ladybird and Bumblebee sat happily droning in a sweet smelling red rose, all until they fell asleep amongst its soft petals.

The grass was soft, the sun was warm and there were the sweet scents of garden flowers all around. Alexander sat very near to him, his golden hair smelling of chamomile and tickling his shoulder with its soft strands. Hephaestion was lulled into a deep sleep, filled with warmth and security.../

**Awakening To Reality**

The sun and warmth was the same, the golden hair on his shoulder, too. A shower of sun rays spilled through the stone vaulted window, waking him up from his sweet dreams. Alexander was still sleeping, resting calm and secure on his good arm. His Beautiful Golden One was smiling in his sleep, and Hephaestion wondered if they might have shared the same dream.

Now, Alexander slowly woke up. He stretched his arms and legs, and then opened his beautiful gray eyes, watching his friend with happiness.

"This is how it always ought to be, "he calmly stated. "Let us have breakfast together, and then my Dear Mother is in for a great surprise. "

They went to the Hall of the Keep, sitting together with the Amyntor family, discussing the future.

"Well, Alexander, you are unpredictable, as always, " the Lord Amyntor stated. "I thought that my son would never marry because of you, and now he is marrying the daughter of my dear neighbour and friend, as I have always hoped for. I wish you both the very best luck."

"And - you and Hephaestion can rely on us when you are away on your Persian Conquest, " the Lady Theano continued with a reassuring smile. "Your wives will always have a secure home here with us - and your children too, when the Gods bless you with them."

Alexander gave her a thankful nod. Her promise was given with sincere kindness, but also with great courage. He knew that the future held great glories for himself and his True Steadfast Friend, but also great dangers, especially for his family remaining at home in Macedon.

Hephaestion grasped his hand. Alexander felt the strength, warmth and friendship radiating from him , and he knew that his friend and his family would always be there for him, whatever would happen in the future.

**Olympias Surprised**

All too soon they had to leave the security of the Keep. Bucephalus and Castor waited in the courtyard. Both horses had been well fed and well tended to. They shone from careful grooming and they had their finest gear on. It was another fine autumn day, and the sun shone from an azure blue sky as they rode in silence through the flaming forest towards Pella.

Hephaestion thought about the future. It held so many possibilities, but also many dangers, especially to their coming families. The Macedonian Court was always brewing with intrigue. It was no place for two innocent young girls like the Ladies Asteria and Rhodia. However would they fare without the protection of their husbands?

Hephaestion was very thankful for his secure and reliable family. THEY could always provide a safe and loving abode for all who needed it.

Now they arrived at the Palace. They left their magnificent stallions at the Royal stable and entered the Hall. Queen Olympias came towards them, dressed in a fiery red gown and cloak. The Regent Antipatros was in her company, nearly disappearing behind the flaming gores of the Queen's cloak. They both watched the young King and his friend with great curiosity.

"Well, my son, " the fiery Queen came towards them, adamantly asking. "Have you thought about our suggestion? We will need to know very soon. There are many arrangements to be made..."

Alexander stood up to his fearsome Mother, looking tall, proud and defiant.

"Yes, Dear Mother. You can proceed with them, as fast as you are able. Hephaestion and I went to see the Ladies Asteria and Rhodia yesterday. We are now betrothed, and the marriages will be celebrated at this Midwinter Feast, just as you planned. "

Olympias took some steps back. For once the proud and adamant Queen was at a loss for words. It took her some time to find a proper reply.

"Well, I will find it a pleasure to arrange your and your friend's marriages. The General Theodorus' daughters are the finest of girls, and I am sure you both will be most happy with them - as I will be most happy with taking good care of them when you have embarked for your Persian Conquest. "

Alexander shuddered invisibly before he stood up to her once more.

"Yes, Dear Mother. You will be the very best Guardian for our wives, and hopefully children, too - but you need reliable and faithful helpers in this most important assignment, " he carefully told her. "I intend to appoint the General Amyntor and the Lady Theano joint Guardians. The Regent Antipatros will be Guardian, too. I expect you all to do your very best to protect our families while we are away. "

The Queen bowed respectfully to her son the King. It was all she could do for now.

**The Detractors Surprised**

"That man! Now he is back at Court again. Couldn't he have stayed away for good! I have just managed to understand the Cavalry - and that ill tempered mare of his doesn't throw me off any more! "

"Yes, good Craterus. You are the best General here around! And, I enjoy being Secretary of State, free from all his tiresome meddlings. I don't mind all the extra work any more!"

"The logistics were getting along just fine with all my new arrangements. And then he came forcing me out of office. He even told me that I made a dreadful mess of it all!"

A dark, looming shadow came behind them and two strong hands grasped the General Craterus and the Secretary Eumenes around their necks. Both men were pressed together, squeezing Cassander between them.

"My gentlemen, I would give you the strong and sincere advise to keep your mouths shut about the General Hephaestion. He is a far better man than any of you - and he truly deserves all of his Commands and Assignments. Now you must follow me to the Hall. The King has something important to tell us all. "

Craterus, Eumenes and Cassander looked at the General Cleitus with surprise before they followed him with reluctant resignation.

King Alexander had called the High Command to Council. There was to be an important announcement. Some of the Generals already knew. Cleitus, Ptolemy and Perdiccas had been told, Lysimachos and Leonnatos, too. Since they were reliable, no one else had heard a thing. All the Generals and all the Macedonian Court were most perturbed and the air was ripening with whispered speculations and rumours.

Now the young King appeared. A golden wreath adorned his brow, mixing with his beautiful golden hair, which was shining even brighter than the gold. He wore a dazzling white chiton with red rims, and his Royal red cloak rested on his shoulders, clasped together with a golden fibula, shaped as the sixteen rayed Star of Macedon. A red ruby sparkled on his chest, securely fastened in a chain of gold. Hephaestion walked at his side, dressed in a midnight blue cloak, clasped together with a silver fibula. He had a bright blue amethyst in a silver necklace, and it shone like the light of Reason and Circumspection.

Alexander towered over them all as he proceeded to address them.

"My gentlemen, we are soon to embark for our Persian Conquest. I know that there has been much concern over the fact that I have no Queen and no heirs. Now this will soon be but a memory. I am to marry the General Theodorus' daughter the Lady Asteria. The General Hephaestion will marry her twin sister the Lady Rhodia. The marriages will be celebrated at this Midwinter Feast. You are all graciously invited."

The King's announcement was followed by a total silence for a very long time. Then they all made their congratulations. All were filled with surprise. They never thought that Alexander would make such a swift marriage, and to someone quite unexpected. All had guessed for a daughter either of the General Parmenion or the Regent Antipatros, with all the complications and struggles for power that would implicate. The General Theodorus was old and had been away from the court intrigues for a very long time. A marriage to his daughter was a master stroke of diplomacy.

All in the High Command were filled with great joy and relief. Their congratulations were sincere and heartfelt - all except three. The General Craterus, the Secretary Eumenenes and the Regent's son Cassander had never expected this turn of events. Hephaestion was back ! And now when he was to be married to the future Queen's sister he would become more powerful than ever.

The three detractors didn't even dare to whisper about their dissatisfaction, as they were quickly being relieved from all their extra assignments. They found that the Government now was completely in the most capable hands of King Alexander and the General Hephaestion.

**The Midwinter Marriages**

The time of marriage preparations seemed short, far too short. They rested in the most capable hands of Queen Olympias and her Ladies in Waiting, the Lady Theano first amongst them.

Alexander and Hephaestion were busy with running the Government and making preparations for the Persian Conquest. They didn't have the time to worry. The General Theodorus' daughters were not so lucky. They had handmaidens and seamstresses to see to their equipment, and when the wedding dresses and all else was ready all they had to do was to wait for two long months filled with anguish and worry. It was not about their husbands to be. They liked the King and the General Hephaestion well enough, they were young, strong and powerful and the best matches in the Kingdom. No, it was all about their station. All would be good and well as long as they were at home, handling it all - but they would soon go away, leaving their young wives and future children at the rough mercies and intrigues of the Macedonian Court. Worst of all was Queen Olympias. However would they escape her dangerous machinations?

Now the day had come. The temple was adorned with holly and ivy, and some mistletoe hang down from the roof with the white berries shining like silvery pearls in the light from the sconces. The holy premises soon filled with honoured guests from all of Macedon. The High Command and the Macedonian Court held the finest places, and Queen Olympias and the Regent Antipatros were standing at the sides of the Priest of Zeus Ammon. It was a very long time since the venerable old man last performed such a Sacred ceremony, and his hands trembled from nervousness.

The two couples to be joined in marriage stood there solemnly waiting. King Alexander and the Lady Asteria were dressed in Royal red, carrying necklaces adorned with rubies, set in chains of shining red gold. The General Hephaestion and the Lady Rhodia wore Midnight blue, and they carried similar necklaces, adorned with amethysts, and set in glittering silver chains. They were watching the flames from the sconces as they danced and flickered around the Temple's heavy stone walls and pillars, they were smelling the sweet scents of frankincense and myrrh and feeling the sweet taste on their lips. The solemn silence in the temple was more telling than mere words.

Suddenly, the flames from the sconces flickered on the golden star shaped fibula holding King Alexander's Royal red cloak together. A warm golden light surrounded the young couples as the venerable old priest began the holy ceremony. The sacred words were spoken, and the sacred promises were given, being witnessed by all the Peers of the realm.

Afterwards, there were well wishes and congratulations from all.

One of the wedding guests came with especially heartfelt and warm congratulations. They were false. His ambitions were great, and his heart was as black as coal and sorrow.

_/ Just wait, Golden Boy. You and your devoted friend may have your moments of joy and glory - but MY time will soon come. /  
_

The Palace Hall in Pella had been prepared for a sumptuous Wedding Banquet. It was adorned with holly and ivy and spruce branches. The ever green leaves and needles shone in the sconces and light from the oil lamps, and a fire was roaring on the hearth. Great trestle tables were laden with all kinds of delicacies. They succumbed under newly baked bread, some of it shining yellow with precious saffron and  
wreathed into all kinds of intricate patterns. Succulent boars, fried and boiled fish, spicy sauces, onions and all kinds of cabbage were the main courses.

For deserts, there was honey, nuts, figs and wrinkled but sweet golden and red apples of the famous Miezan brand.

Alexander and Hephaestion held the seats of Honour, together with their young brides. They all ate and drank with merriment. All was well, all were merry and making the most of the King's Wedding Banquet. They all knew that some of them would not be celebrating the Midwinter Festivity together for a very long time.

**Magical Union In The Sacred Ravine**

There was one more Sacred Ceremony before the newly married couples could withdraw to the Royal Bedchambers. Alexander and Hephaestion and their young brides dressed in warming fur cloaks and warm fur rimmed leather boots. Queen Olympias, the Regent Antipatros, the Companions and the Royal Guard also put their warmest fur cloaks on. Their horses waited on the court yard, Bucephalus and Castor in the front.

All party mounted and rode through the wintry landscape, accompanied by armed guards, some holding flaming torches. The snow lay heavy on the ground and on the trees. Hoar frost glittered on three branches, bushes and the still standing frozen plants. A silvery full moon shone over them together with a court of dancing stars, rendering light to their path. It was as if even the star lit sky celebrated the marriages of King Alexander and his dearest friend.

They arrived at the Sacred Ravine and descended down it with great care. As they rode down the slippery slope, the deceitful ice begun to melt away, being replaced by emerald green grass filled with daisies, lilies, hellebores and hyacinths sparkling together with the dancing stars in the skies. At some places, red tulips shot up through the hardened ground. They were beautiful, but they also reminded the party of all the blood that had been shed during the wars in the past, and all the blood that would be shed in the future wars.

The Sacred Waters welled up like a Spring of Youth and Fertility. It sparkled and danced in unison with the stars and flowers. Alexander knelt at the shore and cupped his hands. As he let the water fill them up, it sparkled merrily, glittering like riches of silver and gold in his palms. He offered it first to the young brides, and then to Hephaestion, the Queen and the Regent and all the Companions. They all drank with solemn reverence, well knowing that they were sharing a true Miracle.

All party stayed for some time, enjoying the fragrant flowers, the chirping birds and the frolicking animals. The horses munched on the tasty grass, Peritas and Pollux played with each other and a whole family of Red Robins. The newly married couples sat down under a venerable old oak, fondly holding each other. There were some rose bushes all covered with scarlet and crimson red roses around the formidable stem. They formed a heart shaped Portal, seeming to lead into the Land of Love and Friendship.

It was a truly magical night. Soon the Companions, the Queen and the Regent discretely left the young couples to themselves under the oak. The King's Guard were staying at the rim of the Sacred Ravine. They stood vigilantly watching over their King and his very best friend and their young brides. The midwinter night was bitterly cold, but the warmth and sweet aromas from the Ravine surrounded them and helped them endure their long night watch.

When dawn stretched her rosy fingers over the Eastern horizon the newly married couples returned from the Holy Ravine. Now it was wintry, cold and snowy once more, but the young husbands were warming their wives in their fur cloaks. They came riding up the slope on Bucephalus and Castor, with Peritas and Pollux running and merrily barking around the stallions' hooves. The willows, maples, larches and spruces formed a portal adorned with shining hoar frost and layers of pearly white snow. The ice and hoar frost glittered like precious pearls and diamonds in the first, rosy light of dawn, glittered and sparkled in unison with the light in the eyes of the young couples. Their cheeks were rosy and they looked happy and satisfied, no traces of tiredness despite the fact that they had been awake all night long.

Only Stefanos noted the small, pearly tears on the young girls' cheeks.

One night of love and affection, one winter filled with the bliss of marriage - that was all the Ladies Asteria and Rhodia would get. The future would be filled with unknown dangers, intrigues and sorrows.

**Good Tidings**

**Asia Minor, The Taurus Range, Autumn 334 BC  
**

Now the chills of autumn truly had downed upon the Macedonian Army. All Nature was frozen around their camp in the Taurus Mountains. The dry grass was sparkling with hoar frost and the trees and bushes were gleaming white. They had been victorious at the Granicus, at Miletus and at Halicarnassus. All of Asia Minor now was theirs. Despite the successful campaigns, they all were freezing, and they huddled together in fur cloaks around the camp fires, Generals and common soldiers alike.

Alexander and Hephaestion shared a cave dwelling. The King had learned from his father and made himself comfortable. There were warming furs on beds of straw, an ample supply of wine jugs and a fine meal of roast boar, edible roots and pomegranates. A fire sparkled merrily on the floor. It managed to create a welcoming warmth, despite the snow flakes that were blowing in from the cave opening.

The King and his True Steadfast Friend sat at the fireside, huddled together under the same warming fur cloak that they shared at the Danube. They discussed the coming campaigns and the advancements of King Darius and his enormous Persian army. Stefanos and Alexios were standing guard at the cave opening, shields and spears ready against all intruders.

Now a messenger appeared, riding on a fast paced bay mare. It was no one from the Macedonian Army. The faithful guards recognized him as one Doron, who had stayed behind to guard the Queen Asteria and her sister Rhodia. He was swaying to and fro in the saddle, barely able to remain seated. They saw that he had been riding hard. His mare was covered with froth and foam. It even dripped from her muzzle, and her sides were heaving hard from the exertion. Stefanos and Alexios were filled with great alarm when they saw Doron and his mare in this state. They presented arms and put the question.

"Who rides there?"

"I am Doron from Pella, and I bear important tidings from Macedon. It's for the King and the General Hephaestion only."

"You may enter. They are both residing in this dwelling."

As Doron staggered through the cave opening the faithful guards quickly directed a servant to take the panting mare to the horse lines, to give her a good rub down and some warm barley gruel to invigorate her.

Alexander and Hephaestion looked up at the messenger. They expected the very worst. Intrigues, murders, rebellions, all was possible. Doron knelt before the King and his friend, presenting a scroll bearing the Queen's Seal.

"Sire, I have good tidings from Macedon. Your Queen Asteria has given birth to twins, a fine strapping boy and a beautiful little girl. They both have your golden hair and a fierce temper. All is well with mother and children. "

Alexander was at a loss for words, he was too surprised to know what to say. Hephaestion put his arm around him , in joy and comfort.

"And - what about my wife?, he worriedly asked. "The Lady Rhodia was expecting, too. "

"Yes, my General. You are also the father of twins, now. The Lady Rhodia gave birth to a fine boy and a tiny girl. They have your auburn hair and blue eyes, and they are kind and well behaved for their tender age. All are well."

Doron was silent for some time.

"Your father the Lord Amyntor has a special message for you, my General. He wanted me to tell you that your finest white broodmare, Sophia, has given birth to twin foals. It's so very strange, the little ones are the very lookalikes of Castor and Bucephalus. "

"It's not so strange at all,  Hephaestion explained. I remember well one day when our stallions managed to jump over the fence into her pasture. They visited Sapphira while I and the King were otherwise occupied."

The King and his friend now rose and embraced the messenger, and then they all started dancing around the fire from sheer joy and merriment.

"It's not every day one gets such good tidings. We must prepare for a sumptuous banquet, " King Alexander proudly stated. "Let us all drink and be merry!"

Then he sat down, looking deep into the fire. Hephaestion put an arm around him, seeing the very same pictures.

Whenever would they see their first born twins and meet their young wives again? What would happen to them in the turbulent future? They were so far away from home. The uncertainty was hard to bear.

**The Pella Palace, Midwinter Festivities, 334 BC  
**

Queen Olympias looked with great satisfaction at the lovely babies in the two cradles standing beside each other. All her careful planning had been successful. She had never expected to have her eagerly wanted grandchildren so very soon - and to have them all by herself to take care of their most important upbringing. She loved them dearly, all four of them. Alexander's twins were named Achilles and Helen, Hephaestion's twins had been named Alexander and Alexandria by their proud fathers. They were still very small, but they were strong and healthy, and they grew for each day. Their young mothers took good care of them, with the expert help from nannies and wet nurses. The Ladies Theano and Hellanike were always there to oversee the welfare of the children. Now they all were gathered around the cradles. A litter of young puppies looking very much like Peritas and Pollux were merrily playing around their feet. Achilles and Antigona watchfully stroke themselves around Queen Olympias' legs. Their new kittens were in the cradles, warming the babies. The little ones were very fond of the small animals, and they often played with them.

Queen Olympias produced a scroll, sealed with the sixteen rayed star of Macedon. She brook the seal and after some reading she told them all, with a smile filled with joy and relief:

"All is well with King Alexander and the General Hephaestion. Our Army is victorious. They all send their greetings, and Midwinter gifts to you all. Let us celebrate Midwinter together, in joy and health. "

All at the Macedonian Court celebrated a fine and merry Midwinter, but in the shadows of the night the young Queen and her twin sister prayed for the safe and happy return of their husbands. They were greatly missed, despite their luxurious surroundings and watchful attendants

TBC with updates in upcoming chapters of The Hazards of Friendship.


End file.
